Secret Love
by SheikxIkeForever
Summary: ok lets see how i do on this summary. first story and all..mmk..So uhmm.. ok Sheik and Ike where just caught making out and now Sheik wants to tell everyone, but will Ike let her?    ok that wuz crappyy.  OH! AND I OWN NONE OF THIS STUFF just lettin u no!


**SSBB Sheik x Ike**

Ike was sitting in a reclining chair, mindlessly staring at the TV in front of him. In his left hand, he held a can of Pepsi. He sipped it every once-in-a-while. On the right arm of the chair sat Sheik.

Sheik was not really watching the movie that was playing, she was thinking about what she was going to say to Ike in about 5 secounds.

"Ike," Sheik said, "You know, we've been together for a while and... I was thinking," Ike looked up at Sheik. "Maybe we could... step it up a notch," Sheik put her hand on Ike's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

Ike looked back at the TV, 'Whoa,' Ike thought, 'She doesn't mean... I mean she doesn't think that I would... NOW?' Ike looked up at Sheik.

"You see," Sheik said, "Maybe, JUST maybe, we could finally... TELL people about us."

"Oh," Ike sipped his Pepsi, "Some people already know about us."

"Yes," Sheik agreed, "But, only Pit and Link. They don't count. I want other people to know about our relationship. I don't want to keep hiding."

Ike knew that Sheik was right. They were both in the back room alone while an important tournament was going on in the Brawl room. It was the only way they could be together without being found out.

Just a few days ago, Pit and Link walked in on Sheik and Ike making out. If it wasn't for that, no one would have known. But since then, Sheik has really been eager to get the word out about how they feel for each other.

Ike sighed, "Sheik, I don't th-"

"But Iiiike," Sheik whined, "I love you and I want people to know."

"I love you too, but-" Ike stopped himself.

Sheik had a big grin on her face. That was the first time Ike had said 'I Love You' back, even though Sheik had already said it about a thousand times before.

"Oh, no," Ike mumbled as he sipped his Pepsi again, "I did NOT JUST say that."

"Yeess yooou diiid," Sheik said playfully. She slid off the arm of the chair, on to Ike's lap, "You love me..." Sheik smiled as she put her arms around Ike and put her head on Ike's chest.

Ike pulled Sheik's arms off him, "Okay, I do. But I'm still not going to let you tell."

"Your no fair, Ike!"

"Just think about it," Ike tried to convince her, "Do you really want to break that news to Roy?"

Sheik frowned, "Roy's my best friend. But if I tell him that I'm... that I'm... that..." Sheik tried to find the right words.

"That your in love with another dude? Ike suggested.

"Yeah..." Sheik blushed, "If I tell him that I'm... in love with another guy, he would never look at me the same way again. It would never be the same after that... It will be... awkward."

"But, you want to tell them still," Ike knew.

"... Yeah."

Ike sighed and finished off his can of Pepsi. He crushed the empty can in his hands.

"That was hot," Sheik smiled.

"Then, you can throw this away," Ike handed Sheik the crushed can.

Sheik frowned as she got off of Ike's lap. She walked over to the trash can and threw the crushed can away.

"I blame Link and Pit," Ike said, "If they didn't find out, then you wouldn't be wanting to tell."

"Don't go blaming other people," Sheik crossed her arms, "It wasn't because of them. I just don't want to keep our love a secret anymore."

"Well I do."

Sheik put her hands on her hips, "So your THAT embarrassed of me? You, your a... a... a homo!"

"Well so are you! And I'm not embarrassed to be with you. We just don't mix. I'm keeping this a secret for you. Because I thought YOU would be embarressed."

Sheik was shocked, "I would never be embarressed of you. NEVER.

"Same here."

"Soooo..."

"Okay," Ike said quietly.

"What?"

"If your sure your okay with it, you can tell people... You know, about... us."

"Oh, Ike!" Sheik smiled as she ran over to Ike and sat on his lap again, "I love you."

Ike looked into Sheik's eyes, "I know."

"Say it back!"

Ike rolled his eyes and smiled, "I love you too." Ike leaned in and gently kissed Sheik.


End file.
